Boy In A Girls World
by LaceWingful
Summary: New to the previously only girls school,  which recently changed to a Co-Educational school , Aiko Makenshi has enrolled in Sakuragaoka High School, what changes, Challenges, love and sadness await him?
1. What The?

*RING!* *RING!*

Aiko Makenshi awoke startled, he growled as he punched his alarm clock to stop the ringing.

Aiko had just moved from Yokai Academy to the previously girls-only school Sakuragaoka High School. He didn't know anything about this school, aside from where it was. Aiko jumped when he took another glance at his alarm clock. " oh my god, I'm late!"

He ran down the stairs shouting "bye mom, bye dad!" Aiko grabbed a piece of toast out of the toaster, shoved it in his mouth and headed for the door. As he opened the door he had to jump backwards, as a girl, presumably from the same school as him, ran past at lightning speed with a piece of toast in her mouth. Aiko stood there startled as this girl began apologising, and when he finally came to his senses, she was gone. As quick as she came.

Aiko practically fell through the door to his new classroom, he lay on the floor panting, with his schedule in his hand. He stood up, and began to dust himself off and apologise to the teacher, who Aiko was previously told was named Sawako-Sensei.

After his apology and Sawako-Sensei pointed to his given seat, Aiko was promptly hit in the face with giant blackboard rubber. Dust exploded in his face as all the girls in the classroom began to giggle. As Aiko wiped his eyes he looked at the various people in his class. It appeared he was the only boy.

A girl at the back of the class started laughing manically as she stood on the desk and held her arms up in a triumphant pose. Sawako-Sensei picked up the board rubber and threw it at the maniacal girl laughing on her table. The board rubber hit her square on the head and the girl fell off the table and onto the floor. Sawako-Sensei shouted at the fallen girl "Ritzu-Chan! Do that again and you'll be in detention for a month! Now apologize to Makenshi-Kun here." Ritzu walked up slowly to Aiko with a small smirk on her face, she suddenly fell to her knees and began to kiss Aiko's shoes "IM SORRY IM OH SO SORRY!"

Suddenly Ritzu stood up, her face emotionless. Ritzu's face was barley an inch in front of Aiko's. the class fell quiet. Ritzu suddenly screamed "BOO!" in Aiko's face.

Aiko jumped back and hit his head on the blackboard, his vision was fading "ah, what the hell" he said, as his vision was jumping from the classroom to nothingness, the last thing he saw was Sawako-Sensei scolding Ritzu-Chan, then walking over to him and checking his pulse. Then, Aiko passed out.

* * *

><p>Aiko awoke to a beautiful face staring down on him, she had blonde hair, blue eyes and a fair complexion. She was wearing a stereotypical nurses outfit, but it had a sexy twist to it. Aiko's vision was still blurred slightly, but his hearing wasn't impaired.<p>

Aiko looked around, and he realized he wasn't in the nurses office, but he was on a table, covered in cake crumbs and old tea stains. Aiko jumped off the table and landed on his feet, but lost his balance, and almost fell over until the blonde girl in the nurses outfit caught him and sat him on the table. She wagged her fingers at him and said "you hit your head, you need rest." Aiko could only reply with a "Ugh…."

Suddenly Sawako-sensei burst through the doors, doing a roll when she hit the floor, then she stood up smoothly, but with rage plastered all over her face. "Mugi-Chan! What on earth are you doing?" Mugi couldn't reply, she stood there with her mouth open, staring in shock, still stunned at the SWAT/Army entrance she made through the doors. Sawako walked slowly up to Mugi, steam pouring out of her ears. "Tsumigi Kotobuki. 1 week detention." then she turned to Aiko "are you okay, Makenshi-Kun?" Aiko replied "yes, I'm fine. But call me Aiko-kun, if you wouldn't mind, sensei." then he grinned and gave Sawako a big thumbs up. Sawako turned to leave, but then turned back she glared at Aiko. "you, Aiko, also have a weeks detention. For leaving the nurses office without permission." Aiko's mouth was left agape as Sawako turned to leave. Aiko groaned and lied back on the table, sighing and covering his face with his hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>

**Hope You Liked ;3 i'll update ASAP!**

**review please, and flame or whatever i don't mind, and please point out any mistakes i made, thanks.**

**~LaceWingful~**


	2. Umm?

Aiko, sitting in a room with the blinds closed, this room felt like a prison. His only company was a girl he had just met, Tsumugi Kotobuki, sitting to his left. To his right was Ritsu Tainaka, sitting at the back of the room was a girl, who looked as if she was staring out of the window, but the blinds were closed.A girl with raven black hair tapped Aiko on the shoulder, as Aiko turned round, he noticed the girl was blushing. Aiko rose an eyebrow as this girl began to spoke. "u-umm…Ma-Makenshi-Kun, please don't stare at her, sh-she's a l-little…odd".

Mugi tapped Aiko on the shoulder. "That's Mio-Chan, she's very shy."

"I can see that." Aiko Replied.

Aiko turned around and heard a crash from behind him. He turned around suddenly to see a fallen Mio and the girl who was daydreaming at the back of the class on top of her. Mio was screaming " Ahh what the hell Yui get off of me!"

Yui laughed and said "I'm sorry Mio, its just amaaazziinngg to see you care about me so much!"

Mugi quickly ran over and bent to Yui's level and whispered in her ear something Aiko couldn't hear. Yui suddenly jumped up and ran back to her seat, and pretended to be asleep. Aiko could tell she was pretending because every so often she kept glancing up at Tsumugi, then quickly pretending to be asleep again, Aiko sweat-dropped as Mugi whispered in his ear. "I told her she'd get cake if she would shut up for once.""all that, for cake?"

Ritsu chimed in "she has a little bit of a MASSIVE sweet tooth"

Mio face palmed and spoke to Ritsu " do you always have to over dramatize everything?"

"…yes." Ritsu smirked

Mio karate chopped Ritsu on the head, and Aiko and Mugi Sweat-dropped as the two girls began to bicker even louder.

Aiko spoke to Mugi "umm, Mugi-Chan, are they always like this?"

Mugi didn't reply, she merely nodded and continued to stare, as if mesmerised by Ritsu and Mio's fighting. Aiko waved a hand in front of Mugi-Chan's face, but to no avail. Mugi just kept staring.

Sawako suddenly burst through the door, waving a piece of paper frantically, followed by a girl Aiko had come to know as Nodoka Manabe. Mio ran over to Sawako-Sensei. "what's up, sawa-chan?"

"They've pushed the minimum member limit per club from four to five!" Sawako said, a little too fast for Yui to handle.

"..what?" Yui said,

Mio-Chan and Mugi-Chan Sweat-dropped as Sawako had to explain the situation, only A LOT simpler.

Sawako-Sensei sighed and began to explain "basically Yui, if the Light Music Club cant find another member, this club gets shut down, and you will all have to find a new club to join.

Yui broke down suddenly, and began manically sobbing on the floor. Mio and Ritsu hugged each other and Mugi just stood there staring at her feet.

Aiko, feeling bad for the girls he just barely knew, stood up and said boldly "I'll join the club"

All 6 girls in toe room stopped and stared at him. Sawako spoke, "you know what this means, right Aiko?" an evil glint crossed Sawako's eyes as she held up some form of weird leather clothing, Aiko and the girls sweat-dropped and Ritsu whispered in his ear "initiation…"


	3. riiighttt

A Week had past since last weeks detention dilemmas, and Aiko had joined the club, at first willingly, but before he even thought about considering leaving, Sawako-Sensei appeared in his mind, and all thoughts of leaving the Sakuragaoka Light music club dissolved.

Aiko, sitting In the 'club room' as he had been told by Ritsu Tainaka. He had been waiting in the room for at least 10 minuets before Mugi-Chan and Yui-Chan walked in, Yui, smiled as she walked in the room with what seemed like a guitar on her back. Mugi swiftly following her, with a thin box shaped bag on her back. As Mugi grinned at Aiko, and said "Hey! Aiko, you're actually here!"

Aiko didn't reply, he was trying to figure out what it was that Mugi was carrying. Mugi shrugged the ignorance off and began to unpack the mystery item on her back.

Aiko glanced to the entrance to the clubroom as Mio-Chan and Ritsu-Chan walked in, Mio had what looked like another guitar on her back, and Ritsu was simply carrying drumsticks, twirling one about in her right hand.

Aiko looked back at Mugi, who had a keyboard fully set up, plugged into an amp and stood on stands and everything. If It wasn't for Aiko's vain attempt at being cool, his jaw would have hit the floor, after a few seconds of staring at Mugi-Chan's keyboard, his jaw actually did hit the floor. Along with the rest of his face. When Aiko finally came to his senses he realised that Yui was on top of him, with a mouthful of cake, she was giggling her jolly little head off and she was getting crumbs all over Aiko's back. "ah, what the heck Yui-Chan, get off me! Aiko softly spoke to Yui. Ritsu-Chan rugby tackled Yui-Chan Of Aiko's back, and Mugi-Chan walked over to Yui-Chan, and began Wagging a finger at her, as if she was a mother scolding a child. " Now now Yui, you know your not allowed cake out of the closet until I bring it out so everyone can have a piece, Yui's lower lip began to quiver, and her eyes began to water, Mio ran over and put an arm around Yui's shoulder. Aiko looked away, this was getting _way_ to moe for him, "_TOO MUCH MOE!" he thought as he ran out the door, the girls looked up from where they were sitting, distracted from whatever they were doing before, and now looking at the doors of the clubroom, Mio walked and stood in the doorway of the clubroom, looking down the stairs where she could see Aiko on the floor, with blood pouring out of his nose and rising like a fountain._

"umm, Aiko, what the hell are you doing on the floor?" Mio asked

"n-nothing, never mind, I'm ok."

"o..k?… well, lets get back to practice then!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ok, short chapter, my minds blank, slow updates, and may give up, or start a new story..idk :**_


End file.
